This invention relates to improvements in telemicroscopic apparatus previously disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. 4,540,238 to D. Brandon Edwards. The term "telemicroscope" applies to both telescopes and microscopes. In a preferred implementation of that telemicroscopic apparatus, a miniature telescope was mounted in a spectacle lens With a sufficiently small telescope mounted at about the optic axis of the lens, one can obtain bi-level viewing in which a principal image and a small magnified image can be viewed without confusion. Further details of the telemicroscopic apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,238 are incorporated herein by reference.